Conmoción
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Creí sin duda alguna que estaba enamorado, así era. Pero algo había cambiado con cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Ivan. Capítulo único. Romance


RusiaxChina~ Capítulo único.

**Conmoción**

_No puedo comprender del todo..._

_Creí sin duda alguna que estaba enamorado, así era. Pero algo había cambiado con cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Ivan. _

_Tenía mis dudas respecto a eso, pero sin duda lo descubriría mas adelante._

_Ivan, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, en el momento en el que pude entregarme y confiar por completo en ti, y deshacerme de estas dudas, supe que me enamoraría sin remedio, y así fué aru._

_Cuando me ofrece su mano con dulzura y yo se la entrego , caminando así tomados de la mano._

_En aquellos momentos en los que me demuestra su cariño y amor apasionado con cada acto , o con algunas palabras tan simples de pronunciar como un "Te amo" pero tan significativas que me dejan sin aliento cada que las pronuncia._

_Mis deseos de demostrarle lo mucho que me importa, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por reaccionar de esta manera tan...extraña. No importa lo mucho que me avergüence, yo también quiero que conozca y este consciente de todo el amor que le profeso. _

_Aquellos instantes en los que no podemos vernos y ansío su llegada, extendiéndole mis brazos a la nada, abrazando el aire por la espera y la necesidad de verlo y sentir su calor._

_La intimidad que compartimos, cuando el toca deseoso mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que yo toco el suyo, cuando hacemos el amor una y otra vez con tanta pasión que se nos quiebra el alma , dejando fluir aquellos sentimientos , tomando la forma de caricias, besos e intensidad que se desborda._

_Cada momento a su lado representa algo, cada día con él me muestra que lo necesito para descubrir y reinventar mi felicidad._

_Teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, descubrí algo que me confundió notoriamente aru.~_

-Yao~Yao, ¿Me estás escuchando, da?- _Ladeo su cabeza en un movimiento algo infantil mientras me miraba fijamente._

-¿Eh? Si, claro que si , es solo que pensaba en tu viaje de negocios, estarás fuera algún tiempo aru...- _Traté de no sonar como amante abandonado o algo así, pero él me conoce realmente bien,_

_serví algo de mi té favorito para entrar ambos en calor, nos encontrábamos en invierno después de todo._

-No demoraré mucho, sabes que no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti-_ Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo para besar mis labios a profundidad-_

-Nmmh... Sabes a té aru~-

_Después de tomar el desayuno y pasar la mañana juntos, nos despedimos momentáneamente. Ambos teníamos que atender nuestros asuntos pendientes, y él partiría mañana por la mañana y no nos veríamos hasta pasados unos meses._

_Todo ese tiempo separados me hacia sentirme necesitado de su compañía, pero pretendí ser fuerte. Los primeros días fueron bastante tensos, en los cuales solo me comunicaba con el lo necesario, ya que sus pendientes y deberes aumentaban y yo debía atender los propios aru._

_Fue ahí cuando regresando de una junta con los demás países aliados, cayendo exhausto en la comodidad de mi habitación ,que algunas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas._

_Me abracé a mi mismo repitiendo su nombre algunas veces, no entendía que estaba sucediendo..._

_Traté de tranquilizarme pero anhelaba ver su rostro, sentirlo cerca..._

_Me quedé llorando toda la noche hasta que me dormí._

_La mañana siguiente, bebiendo un té y relajándome, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que hacía me ardiera el rostro al recordar la escena. Pensé en que realmente había actuado un tanto infantil para mi edad, y definitivamente ... ¡Ivan no se enteraría de esto aru!_

_¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Siempre hemos procurado estar juntos desde que nos conocimos, aún con las buenas y malas rachas, siempre fuimos y seguimos siendo uno solo._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? _

_¿Me extrañaría?_

_Todo aquello dolía, aún si solo era por algún tiempo, toda esta situación me llenaba de tristeza._

_Me reñí a mi mismo al saberme en ese estado solo por su corta ausencia._

_Es ahí cuando descubrí lo que me sorprendió un poco de mis sentimientos._

_Aún a pesar de que he estado tanto tiempo entre sus brazos y lo he tenido tantas veces entre los mios, definitivamente quiero mas aru._

_Esperaré paciente a que vuelva para decirle algo un tanto vergonzoso, pero que debe ser expresado. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo...aru._

_Me he enamorado aún mas de Ivan._

_Me enamoré de él._

_Había pasado tanto tiempo creyendo en nuestro amor mutuo y sintiendolo como parte de mi, sin embargo , no se me había ocurrido que mi amor pudiera crecer mas. _

_He llegado a quererlo tanto que siento como si el limite del amor se hubiese roto._

_Ahora siento algo mas grande e indescifrable que el amor mismo_

_Lo que siento por Ivan va mas allá del amor. _

_Sin duda tendré que pensar en un nombre apropiado para todo este mar de sensaciones_

_Ivan, no puedo esperar a verte , y sentir tu cálida presencia , que resalta en este clima tan frío aru._

**Fin**

**o.o Ya tenía tiempo que no escribía sobre ellos dos, si me quedo algo meloso no me maten...o mejor aún matenme con sus reviews (?) :'D Saludos!**


End file.
